The Hunter and the hunted
by Paula Buffster
Summary: Bella's not just a girl.. she's a hunter.. a vampire hunter..So what happens when a hunter fell for the prey? read and review to find out.You know you love mexoxo paula
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, I'm new here?"

The school clerk looked up. "Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah, that's me." the new girl said.

"Here's your schedule…and a map to get around…welcome then to Forks High" the clerk chirped.

"Thanks" Isabella turned around at the same time a boy slammed into her. They crashed, drawing a large crowd.

"I'm so sorry! My bad…here," he offered his hands to hoist her up.

"Thanks… it's okay…not the exact way for me to meet people but yeah," she joked.

"I'm Mike," he said.

"Isabella, but call me Bella," she replied.

"Hey, you're in Chem. class too? I'm going there now," he offered once he took a look at her schedule.

Chem. wasn't that bad… the teacher didn't made her introduced herself so she gave him the gold star. She sat way back, next to a couple of Goth chicks and punks. They were all whispering when she took her sit. A girl sitting in front of her turned and introduced herself as Jessica. The rest of the classes were dull. She had studied all these. It was during recess that things become exciting.

The girl, Jessica showed her around the school and when they reached the cafeteria, she was disappointed. Everything about it was lame. The students are lame. The weather's lame. The school's lame.

Bella took her seat opposite Jessica who happened to know Mike. She was starring dully at her food until she noticed a group of people sitting at the far end of the cafeteria. They were… strange. They all sat down, trays full of food and not touching them. All of them looking in the opposite direction. They were also very beautiful, all seven of them.

"Hey, Jessica… who're they?" she asked.

Jessica smiled knowingly. "Oh, they're the Cullens. That's Alice, the shorter one. Then there's Emmett, the build guy. Then there's Jasper and Rosalie Hale, both are twins. Then lastly Edward. They're all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

As if on cue the boy named Edward turned to look at Bella. She quickly glared at her food. "Yeah, he's hot and stuff but don't waste your breath… he doesn't really pay attention to girls," Jessica spat bitterly.

The next class was Biology. Bella entered and the teacher gave her a nod and indicated her to take a seat. Next to Edward Cullen. As she walked past him, He suddenly went rigid. His face was contorted and full of hate. His hands were gripping the edges of his table hard. His eyes were jet black as he starred at her.

Bella instantly went on alarm mode. He was one of them.

The reason why she had left and never to go back. Now here in Forks she came upon them again. She still remembered it. Back at phoenix, she remembered when she was called. She was summoned by the powers to hunt these creatures. She cracked. She couldn't handle it. She wanted to have a normal life. And being the hunter means no to that.

She was a strong hunter. She was smart too. She trapped the whole vampire nest in phoenix in her school gym…and burnt them alive. Then she got expelled…and hoping to retire from whatever it is she's doing, she can't.

She glared back at him, now in full hunter mode. She was ready to pounce as soon as the bell rang. She felt the powers coursing through her, ready to aim. When the bell rang, he zoomed out of the room in a flash. She followed him. He was fast. So was she. He was heading towards the woods not turning to face her.

She was so near him now. He was growling as he turned to look at her.

"Time to die, vampire," Bella uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes were jet black, like a bottomless pit. His breathing was ragged as Bella reared at him, ready to strike. Adrenaline was pumping through both of them as each waiting for the other to attack. Bella was near a crouch when she heard four more snarls surrounding her. She was surrounded by the rest of his family. They were all baring their teeth at her, trapping her.

Alice Cullen walked towards her.

"We are what you see, but we do not feed off human blood, Hunter."

Bella could not believe what she heard. It was a lamest lie she ever heard. Not drink blood? As if.

She laughed out loud.

"How can you kid yourself, vampire? You cannot deny the lust for innocent blood!" Bella spat.

This time Edward shifted from his crouch and stood to face her.

"No, we can't. But we can resist the temptation. We could resist from biting everyone at school though, can't we?" he said quickly.

Bella was not going to be persuaded so easily. But there was one thing that got her worried. How on earth did Alice Cullen know who she was?

"How did you know? About me?" she asked Alice. Alice slowly looked at her in the eye.

"How about a truce? You don't attack us, and we'll tell you everything that you need to know?" she offered.

Bella nodded and all at once, they all drop their defense. They looked at her, from head to toe, examining every part of her body that might suddenly burst at them.

"Not all vampires are like us. We do not hunt for humans and drink them dry. We're vegetarian, you might call it. We only feed on animals," Alice explained.

"Wow… must be hard," Bella shot.

Ignoring her, Alice continued. "And every vampire has a special power. I can see the future, and I saw you tearing our kind apart," she grimaced.

"Listen, my job… this hunter thing… I hate it. It took away my life from me and I don't want it. I was expelled from my school back in Phoenix because I burnt down the school gym with around 50 vampires in there. Then I reached here, and found you lot…" she jerked her head towards Edward.

"I don't want to resume my duty as this hunter but if any of you cross the line, I'll be there," Bella warned.

"You have our word," Edward said.

Then, Bella started to leave, only to find that she was lost. With a bunch of vampires that feed on animals.

"I could take you home?" Edward Cullen offered. Bella eyed him carefully.

"Fine," Bella said.

They trudged back to school in silence. The rest of his family had disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

He then steered her towards a silver Volvo parked at the near end of the building. Bella was impressed. Her family wasn't exactly rolling in cash.

"Nice ride," Bella muttered despite herself. Edward didn't speak.

The whole time he was driving they were silent. Edward was the first to break the ice.

"I didn't quite catch your name back there."

"Bella," Bella replied.

"Do you like it here in Forks?" he asked. Bella shrugged.

The rest of the journey was awkward. It was when he pulled up in her driveway that Edward spoke.

"Your chief Swan's daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, thanks for the lift," she quickly opened the door, hoping to get away as soon as possible.

"And Bella, I hope we can at least try to be friends," he smiled. It was breathtaking.

She looked at him, looking at him properly this time and noticed a lot about him. His eyes were golden yellow and not jet black like just now. His chest was broad and his smile…

"Yeah, I can try,"

_**Watcha guys think? Ya know watta do,**_

_**you know you love me-xoxo Paula**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Bells, how's school?" Charlie asked as soon as she get through the door.

"It's fine. Can I go to my room?" Bella asked not wanting to talk anymore. She knew how her parents act around her after she was expelled. They treated her as if she was a freak.

"Go ahead… tell me if you need anything," Charlie replied. She sat down near the window to see the rain drizzling down the window. She can't stop thinking about those vampires. Him especially.

The next day it was raining so hard that Bella dreaded to go to school. She hated that Charlie had to drive her to school every day since they couldn't trust her with her own car. She was in angry mode that day.

By the time Bella got out of her dad's car, she was drenched from head to toe. She hurried of to class before the bell rang. Just in time to collide into Edward Cullen. The impact was huge, like boulders hitting against another as they both bounded against the wall. Each breathing heavily. Luckily nobody was around.

"Sorry, my bad," Bella apologized and get to her feet. Her left arm was dislocated. She gasps as the pain seeped through her body.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward advanced towards her.

"Bella looked up and headed towards him.

"Come here," Bella said as she placed his right hand on her dislocated arm, and placed her good hand onto Edward's chest.

"Grip it tight," she ordered him. He did. Then she twisted her body in a flash, just to hear a loud creaking sound. Of her bones.

"That's better," Bella said as she released him. Edward was speechless.

"I have to go, class in five minutes?" Bella said. He nodded and they both headed to their own class.

Once Bella entered her class, she was ushered by Jessica to sit with her.

"There's a gonna be tryouts for cheerleading later. I'm in the squad and I'll be glad if you were too…" she said.

"Yeah sure, I was head cheerleader back at Phoenix…What time?" Bella asked.

"Wow! That's big…the period before recess; everyone's gonna be there to watch. But you have to catch Lauren's attention," Jessica nodded towards a girl with blonde hair sitting next to Mike.

"She's the Alpha," Jessica smirked.

After the fourth period, everyone was to go to the gym. Jessica pulled Bella towards the girls' locker room to change into some of her uniforms. It was then that the sinking feeling drop. She was trying to get back on the limelight. She couldn't stand being a loser much longer.

Everyone was gathered at the gym. The whole cheerleading squad was in the middle. Lauren then stood up and started calling names.

"Anna Parson!" and a girl who was around Bella's height was heading towards Lauren and started to do her cheer. Bella started to jerk off until Lauren called her name.

"Isabella Swan!" Bella slouched towards her. "You're new here?" She asked. Bella nodded.

"Jessica told me that you were the head cheerleader at your old school," she smirked. Bella nodded again.

"Then show me what you got," Lauren said before flinging her a pair of pom-poms.

"Will do,"

Bella was the best at the tryouts. She was so graceful that by the end of her routine, everyone in the gym was standing up and cheering. She threw the pom-poms back and Lauren and left.

By the time Bella reached the cafeteria, it was packed. She went in line and got some food before being cornered by Edward. She ushered her to an empty table.

"You don't mind?" he asked politely.

"No. Your family?" she ushered.

"They won't be joining us," he concluded.

"So, I'm just curious, but what can you do, being a hunter?" he asked. Bella looked up from her food and chewed. Nobody's ever asked her. Nobody even knows.

"I'm strong, I guess. I have a better field of stuff and I can heal fast," she concluded.

"How did you become a hunter?" he persisted.

"There were these cloaked men; they waited for me after practice. I couldn't see their faces. They were muttering in weird tongues but I understood every word. I thought I was mad, but when strange things started happening, like accidentally breaking the house door or cutting myself skin deep and healing the next second, I was terrified. I thought I was cursed. But when I came across an alley full of vamps, instincts took over…," she trailed off.

Edward was starring at her, as if listening to every word she said.

"My father is interested in meeting you, if you will?" he said.

"Yeah, I will,"


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting another older vamp? This is interesting…

Wait the minute, what's wrong with me?!?

Crap.

Bella hurried towards Edward when school ended.

"Hey, um about your dad, I won't make it. In fact, I don't wanna get involved with this stuff anymore…," she muttered.

Edward looked at her.

"I get it, you don't wanna get into the hunter vampires stuff," he said.

"Yeah. I wanna have a normal life again. But remember what I said," she warned.

"Always," Edward said and left.

"Dad! I'm gonna go out with Jessica!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs at Charlie. He was in the showers when she went out. Jessica had offered to give her a ride to Seattle.

"So." Jessica started.

"So?" Bella asked.

"I saw you talking with Edward Cullen this morning. He doesn't talk to anyone!" Jessica burst.

Bella shrugged. Jessica was starring at her curiously... until the sounds of a honk blaring send Jessica into hysteria. She hadn't been keeping her eyes on the road and a truck was going to ran into them. Bella pushed past her and stomped on the brakes. They couldn't do anything but to wait for the impact. Jessica was so hysterical that she fainted.

I'm jinxed. Bella thought while desperately trying to grab Jessica and jump.

Until she saw the familiar silver Volvo.

And Edward climbing out of nowhere and pushed Jessica's car off the road. His faced was contorted as he carried Jessica and nodded and her direction before going into his car. Bella climbed into Jessica's seat, and started the ignition key. She followed behind Edward, trying to register what had happened back there.

He was heading towards the hospital. She watched as Edward climbed out carrying Jessica who was still unconscious. A few minutes later, he came out, eyes full of concern as he rounded Bella.

"Hey, you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm in one piece, thanks."

"You sure? You kinda looked pale," he persisted.

"I'm fine! Jeez. What were you doing there anyway?" Bella asked.

"I lived nearby. Was hanging," he said simply.

"Really? I kinda had the feeling that you were following me," Bella toyed despite herself.

He leaned in closer. His face was near a smile.

"Now why would I do that?"

"You tell me. I'm not the one who's appearing out of nowhere. Not that I'm ungrateful but if you are following me I would like to know why,"

"Maybe I like you," he said coyly.

"Maybe?" Bella played along.

He was flirting with her.

"I better get you home, you can leave her car keys with Carlisle, my dad," he said.

"What?"

"He's the doctor,"

Bella knew she had no choice.

She was deep in her own thoughts while she sat in Edward's car until he poked her.

"Ouch!"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How annoying you are!" Bella fumed. Edward couldn't hold back a smile.

Bella shivered.

"You're cold," he frowned.

"Well gee thanks, you're not a bumble bee yourself," Bella spat.

"I meant you looked cold," he said, shaking off his leather jacket and handed to her.

"Oh," Bella was dumbstruck.


	5. Chapter 5

"OHMYGAWD! SLOW DOWN!" Bella shouted as her eyes fell on the speed meter.

Edward was driving over 100. He frowned but did not lower his speed.

"I like driving fast," he muttered.

"We hey that's okay because you're dead. I for one may be supernatural but I'm not invincible!" Bella hissed. He slowed down to 80. Bella was determined not to look at him. She caught a whiff of his scent on his jacket. The scent was sweet and intense.

"So, you haven't thought of buying a car?" he broke the silent.

"My parents don't trust me much after I was expelled," Bella said.

"I could give you lifts to and back from school if you want," he offered. For a minute there, Bella was touched. But she had a grip on herself.

"I don't know…" she whispered as she saw the front of her house.

"Thanks," she said and left.

As she reached the front door, it swung opened and Charlie burst out and hugged her.

"I heard about Jessica! I couldn't believe it. Are you okay? How did you get home?!" Charlie was bursting mad.

"I'm fine, dad. Nothing happened. Jessica fainted and I took her to the hospital. Oh, Edward Cullen drove me here," Bella answered as truthfully as she can.

"Edward Cullen? Isn't he a bit old for you? The big, burly one?" Charlie frowned, thinking of Emmett.

"No, he's the same age as me. He's the younger one, you know with the uh, hair?" she said.

"Oh, that's better, I guess," he said and went back to bed.

"Bells! You done yet?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah, be down in a minute!" Bella said as she tore down the stairs. To find Edward talking to her father.

"Good morning, I presumed you're ready to go to school?" he asked as he gestured towards his car.

Bella froze. She can see Charlie trying to make her say yes behind Edward. A million rude answers were flashing through her head.

" I'm ready," Bella said.

As they get into the car, something hit her hard.

"If Alice can see the future, what can you do?" she asked.

"I can read minds," he grunted. Bella was horrified. Every thought of hers were invaded by him especially those about him.

"Except for yours," he continued. Bella breathed.

"You were a cheerleader?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was a lot of things back then but it's over for me now," she answered.

Edward was deep in his thoughts when he arrived at school. As he got out of the car, he turned towards Bella, eyes burning.

"I'm sorry," and he turned away. What on earth was he on about?

Bella was still speechless until Jessica rounded on her. She looked grave as she steered Bella towards the notice board. Lauren was standing there.

"Sorry, Isabella. Looks like you weren't good enough to be in the team," Lauren sneered at her.

"Weren't good enough? Maybe I'm not good enough for you, but I know I'm the better player here. I've seen you cheer, Lauren. Trust me, I've seen chimpanzee's that's better at it than you," Bella said and walked away. She was pissed. So pissed that when she headed towards the girl's bathroom that she broke the handle in one swift turn. She hope she wasn't like Lauren before. She really hope so…

ONE MONTH AGO

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT! GO! GO! SYRINIA!!!" Bella the team captain cheered at the top of her lungs as she watched her boyfriend West goal. He then ran towards her and scooped her up, kissing her like there was no yesterday.

Bella was the total it girl. And she was the big B at her school. She takes the pleasure in making fun of the lower beings and she loved where she was staying.

Until that one faithful day.

After practiced, she got tired of waiting for West and decided to walk home. She was walking down the alley when a group of cloaked figures cornered her. They began to chant and her head felt like splitting open. She was screaming in agony, as images of the truth came to her in a flash. She see that once she was chosen, there's no turning back. She sees that there are more than meets the eye, and when she did, she was doomed. To become a hunter.

She couldn't tell anyone about it without being think as a freak, or worst a nutcase.This is something that she kept a secret, slowly shunning away from her crowd, and spending endless nights hunting for vampires. She gets head splitting migraines when she is hit by visions to locate those vampires. The burning down of the school gym was one of the worst. The vampires knew of her and came to finish her off. She lured them towards her school gym and trapped them in it. Burnt them to ashes, and was expelled. Her friends think she's a weirdo, and her boyfriend dumped her.

She was a nobody.

And nobody remember a nobody.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, you okay?" Edward said as he marched in the girl's bathroom. Bella was not in the mood to deal with him.

"It's called a girls' bathroom for a reason, you know?" she snapped. He ignored her comment. He walked towards her and held her chin up. She jerked him off.

"Who do you think you are?" Bella backed away from him. He advanced towards her. She whirled and aimed a kick directly at his lower part. Edward groaned and slid to the floor, eyes burning.

"Stay away from me! Consider this your last warning, vampire," she said and left. Bella was fuming by the time she entered Biology, and chose to seat as far as she can from Edward when he came in, not even bothering to look at him. She let down her hair to form a curtain between her and Edward.

What sucked the most was when the teacher had asked her to be paired up with Edward. She ignored him when he slouched towards her table. Bella got to her feet and walked towards the teacher.

"Excuse me, sir. I don't feel quite well today. Can I go to the nurse?" Bella asked as earnestly as she could muster. Until she slammed against the wall clutching her head as a wave of visions hit her.

She saw them moving so fast towards Forks. They want her. She could almost taste their lust for her blood. And she could taste her own fear creeping down her spine as she saw that they know her. They wanted her.

"Miss Swan? Are you alright? Ah, yes Edward, you better get her to the nurse," she heard the teach's voice in her head, and only remembered being knocked off her feet before she blacked out.

"Bella…"

"Bella… can you hear me?" a voice called out to Bella. Her eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to her surroundings. A very young, handsome man was standing next to Edward in a golden room. She shrine back towards the bed.

"Don't be afraid. I'm Carlisle. Are you alright?"He asked full of concern.

"I'm fine, thanks," Bella answered coldly.

"How often do you have these headaches?" he asked, ignoring her rudeness.

She shrugged.

"Look, it's nothing, an aspirin works all the time," she said and stood up.

"What did you see?" Edward asked. Bella didn't answer.

"You can't keep on depending on those drugs, you need help," Carlisle insisted.

"Can you not understand? This is about me. Always is about ME! My life is damned to serve what? Tearing vampires apart? I came here to stay away! And YOU EDWARD! I told you to go away! I don't want! They're here…" Bella broke down into sobs.

"Who're they," Edward asked roughly.

"Ask her," Bella said, indicating her head towards the door.

Edward and Carlisle followed her gaze.

"Outsiders," Alice growled.

Thks for the reviews and the amazing hits.I'll try to update ASAP.

You know you love me-xoxo gossip girl


	7. Chapter 7

"Get the rest, NOW!" Edward ordered Alice as he whirled on Bella. His voice was menacingly slow.

"I don't give a damn what you think about me or my family. I'm in on this whether you like it or not," he said and released her.

Bella straightened her posture. "I'm ready when you are,"

"They're heading north in three days, in the woods," Alice muttered quietly.

"No they're not… I saw them here!" Bella argued.

"Well, hey if you think you're better than me, fine," Alice said and left.

That was when a growl broke from downstairs.

Edward and Carlisle said in unison.

"Emmett"

They all dashed downstairs just in time to see Emmett and Alice being surrounded by ten bloodthirsty vampires. They snapped their attention towards Bella.

"We want the girl." one of them said, baring their teeth.

Bella walked towards them.

"Go to hell,"

It all happened in a flash. Before anyone moved, she was already tearing apart the vampires. She was no longer Bella Swan. She was a vicious monster, eyes so dark and vile as she snap and tear at the vampires from limb to limb. Leaving one more vampire. She placed her hand on his throat and slammed him on a pool table nearby.

"I have a message… go back where you come from. And don't ever come back. Cause I have this craving for souvenirs,"she said before snapping his left arm off. His screams was bloodcurling.

"I'll keep this," she said and patted him on the head. He was whimpering.

"Tsk, tsk. I said are you clear?" She asked and slammed down on his right fingers.

"Yes!" he growled and ran.

Bella wasn't aware of the Cullens starring back at her.

"I'll clean up," she muttered and started to collect the different body parts. The room was silent as she started to work. Then Edward joined in. They headed towards the woods, all the while silent as they burnt the body parts.

"I have to tell you something," Edward finally said and pulled something out of his jacket.

Her diary.

"You read my diary!"

"Listen I-" Edward said.

"No you listen! a diary is a person's most private thing and its wrong for you to read them. When I wrote your eyes were penetrating, I meant to write BULGY!" Bella babbled.

"Bella i-"

"HUNK can mean a lot of things, bad things!" Bella screamed.

"Bell-"

"And E doesn't even stand for Edward, in fact it stands for Edwin, an old crush of my so that fantasy had nothing to do with you whatsoever-"

"Bella I didn't read your diary. It fell out of your bag pack at school. I swear I didn't read it," Edward said.

"Oh."

Oh.

"I can't stand not being around you cause when I do, all I think about is how much I wanna kiss you," Edward said, his face dead serious.

His words haven't register Bella yet as she think of her babbling.

"Kiss me?"

"Look, this can't ever happen. For one, I'm dead," Edward continued.

"Shut up and kiss me," Bella said and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss was raw. Bella wanted so much of it as she pulled herself into him. She was molding into him until he pulled away. They were both gasping for air.

"I-I have to g-go," Bella said and started to leave. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're going the wrong way, I'll take you home," he said and headed towards his car.

"What just happened back there?" Bella asked, not quite able to look him in the face.

"You tell me," Bella can taste his smile in those words.

"I didn't know that vampires even have feelings" Bella mocked.

"Well we pretty damn do," he said as he turned into her driveway.

"See you in school," Bella said and almost ran towards her house. Edward held on to her.

"I can't stop these feelings that I have for you. It hurts a lot." Bella choked.

"I know. We just need to go away for a while," Edward said.

"Starting with me, I'm going to go back to Phoenix for a while, to see my mother," she replied.

"Goodbye," Bella heard before seeing the silver Volvo go back to life and drove off.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Hey Bella, its Jessica! We're hanging out at the Debut Club, everyone's here. Join us if you got back to Forks," Bella clicked off her phone.

Hmm… everybody…everybody even the Cullens.

Bella scanned the room looking for clothes to wear. She finally put on a V-necked white shirt and a skirt complete with Edward's jacket. By the time she arrived at the club, it was packed. She went to get a table and sat down, hoping to ran into her friends until she heard a familiar voice.

"How's your journey?" he asked and sat down.

"It was okay…how're you?" she asked, trying to be polite.

"There were a few vampires coming down here last week but they left," he announced. Beela almost choked on her drink.

''You didn't dismember them?" she said outraged. Edward ignored her.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we were to meet without the whole vampre thing?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at her

"Okay, not funny… haha," she said lamely.

"Are you saying you want a date?" He said abruptly.

"Date? who said anything about date?"Bella spat.

"So, you don't wanna date," He said.

Hey, hey don't close the doors yet.

"You just wanna have coffee or something…"

"Coffee…"

He looked at her again.

"I knew this could happen…" he said sounding tired.

"What?"

"If we date it would lead to one thing or another…you don't know what you feel, what you want…" he said.

"I know I want to get out of this conversation," Bella said and rise to leave. Edward grabbed her and pulled her roughly against his chest. Bella was excited and scared. She thrives the fear.

"When I kiss you, you don't ever get to live happily ever after," he growled softly.

"I know. Cause when I kiss you, I want to die," she said. She saw Edward eyeing her clothes, constantly lingering to her V-neck.

"You can have your jacket back," Bella said as she shrugged off his jacket.

"You keep it," Edward pulled the jacket around her.

He turned to leave."It looks better on you," leaving a shivered Bella all alone.

Ok I got bad news, so I'm kinda stumped. Unless you guys can give me some ideas, it'll take a while for me to update.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! There you are! Bella!" Jessica waved as she noticed Bella among the crowd and hurried towards her table.

"Bella I'm terribly sorry about you not making the squad. Lauren's just, well you know…but you should try to get on her good side, I mean come on our squad needs you! You're the coolest one around. All\ you have to do is keep a low profile of yourself and not overshadow her…Bella are even listening?" Jessica said after noticing Bella daydreaming.

"Sorry. I was distracted," Bella apologized.

"It's about a guy?" Jessica asked.

"Well, not exactly a guy cause for us to have a conversation about a guy we need to have a guy to have a conversation about…whoa was that even a sentence?" Bella and Jessica cracked up.

"Is it Edward?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know…he doesn't seem like the guy who hangs around much," Bella signed.

"I know exactly what you mean," Jessica said and looked at Mike who was enjoying himself on the dance floor with a couple of girls.

"But when he is around, it's like all the lights go dim and quiet," Bella smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm just spreading my moodiness. I'll go…"Bella said and started to rise from her table.

"Do you need a ride," Jessica offered.

"Nah, you have fun here. I'll walk," Bella said and left.

As she stepped out of the club, she started to clear her head of Edward. Don't forget. He vampire, I hunter. Bam! Bad.

She walked for a while as she neared an old building which very much reminded her of the burnt down gym back in Phoenix. She wished it never happened. She wished she never came to this evergreen Forks and met Edward. Ok thinking of him again. Really bad. Bella plunged her right hand and pulled out a pen. She then wrote on her left palm: I'm over Edward.

She finally reached her house, and remembered that Charlie was out with a couple of his colleagues. She reached for her house keys from one of her pockets, praying that she remembered to put them in there.

"Hello, Is,"

Bella froze. She could never forget that voice. Nor the owner's touch. She didn't dare to turn around.

"How are you?" the owner asked.

"Never better," Bella swallowed.

"Then why wouldn't you look me in the face?" the voice asked. Bella didn't reply.

Bella found herself asking the same question. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Bella finally spoke.

"It hurts too much; you don't know what it's like. You won't understand,"

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you consider making me understand?" the voice asked.

"I can't," Bella muttered.

"I know what you are, Is. And what happened back in Phoenix."

Bella whirled around and was breathless. Standing facing her at her door, was the most incredible creation of man that Bella had ever set eyes on. Those greens eyes were the darkest green that Bella ever seen. Her eyes traveled to his mouth, where a crooked smile was formed, surrounded by dark stubble.

"You've changed," Bella quoted.

"So have you," he said.

"How did you know?"Bella asked,

"You don't need a rocket scientist to tell what you've been doing late at night hanging around in dark alleys alone… plus I received news from some…never mind, but your secret's safe with me," he said and crossed his heart.

"So what are you doing here?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"To see if I can mend some deep wounds that I've inflicted," he said softly.

"You can't just-"

"Are you seeing someone?" he shot back.

"No, but West I-"Bella didn't get to finish her sentence as West placed his mouth onto hers. And they kissed there that night, while Edward looked on in the shadows.

I'm back! thks for the ideas. I'll consider them. Don't be shy to send me more of your ideas. I'll consider them if they're really good. I promise I won't bite


	10. Chapter 10

After West left, he was all she could think about. He knew. And he doesn't think she's a freak.

Well, everything's back to normal. Sorta. West had came to Forks and decided to live with his grandparents for the time being while waiting for Bella to decide whether she wanted to go back to Phoenix with him. He laughed when she told him that she had to consider, not knowing that the fact she had feelings for a certain vampire. Who can't seem to stop playing with her emotions. She can't wait to go to school tomorrow for West had enrolled at Forks High for the time being.

That morning, Bella woke up early to get dressed. She chosed to wear a white Nike tank top and a pair of black denim shorts. She clipped her hair up on her head and went downstairs to find Edward at the door. He whistled.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, embarrassed.

"Your dad paid me to drive you from now on, but I said I'll do it for free,"Edward explained.

"He's a stubborn lass!" Charlie's voice boomed from behind.

Bella's mouth hung open.

"Are you coming?" Edward waved at her. Bella snapped out of it and followed him to his car. Once they're seated, Edward spoke.

"So, who's that guy you were kissing last night?"

Inside Bella was cheering in triumph. He was jealous.

"My boyfriend," Bella said smugly.

"Isn't it ex-boyfriend?" Edward pushed.

"Was ex-boyfriend, past tense? Wait, what _are_ you doing at my house at one in the morning? Are you spying on me?" Bella said, pleased that he was spying on her despite herself.

"What else is there for me to do at night?" he scowled.

"Well, I suggest you try to do this thing where humans shut their eyes and snore of into the night called sleeping? Or do you do that during daylight?" Bella teased.

"I can't sleep," he said simply.

"Too bad," Bella muttered.

"Ok, quit changing the topic. So I assumed you're back in his loving arms?" he said sarcastically.

"Does it matters to you?" Bella asked.

"I don't trust him," Edward said as he did a sharp turn. He parked at the far end of the school building and killed the engine. He then leaned towards Bella, making her head woozy.

"Are you jealous or being overly weird?" Bella gasped.

Edward smiled at her.

"A bit of both, actually."

Bella was touched by his concern. She gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"I can tear a dozens of vampires at one go and you're worrying," Edward was so near her that their nose almost touching.

Bella came to her senses and pulled away.

"I have to go, West's waiting for me," Bella said and hurried off to the school hall.

"What kind of name is West!" Edward shouted at her.

"A lot better than Edward!" Bella shouted over her shoulders. And bumped right into West.

"A lot better than who?" he said and looked past her shoulder. Edward was of course right behind her.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's friend," Bella winced when he refrained the word friend.

"Who's Bella?" West asked.

Edward pointed his index finger lazily at Bella.

"You changed your name?" West said to Bella.

"I'm not Is anymore," Bella muttered.

"Is?" Edward muttered. He was enjoying himself.

"Ignore him. He's a hired chauffeur," Bella said to West. Edward looked like he was punched in the face.

"So, how's your decision?" West asked.

"Give me time, we can hang out and catch up more in the mean time…how bout tonight?" Bella asked, trying to avoid an answer to his question.

"Not tonight, I'm having dinner with my gramps," he said. He then kissed her and headed to his class. If Edward was human, he would puke right there. He rolled his eyes and said to Bella, "I'm not having dinner with my gramps tonight,"

"And I'll rather kiss a dog than to go out with you," she said and joined him in Biology.

"Well, if I was him, I'll skip dinner with my gramps and hang out with you instead," he said leaving her once again speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

"You don't have to fetch me tomorrow, West'll be here," Bella said as she started out of the car.

"I don't break my promises to anyone, Bella. See you tomorrow." Edward said and sped off.

He couldn't believe it. Bella was all over her ex who happened to left her. He couldn't understand what he had felt. He could feel the monster inside of him waiting to pounce on that guy. He felt this heavy emotion that over washed him when he saw them hand in hand.

Edward was speeding towards his house when the whiff of scent caught his attention. Vampires. He came to a bend and slowed down, crouching low behind the bushes to see a couple of vampires talking. With West. Weird.

He's not gonna have a chance. Edward thought thinking that he was gonna be the meal to those vampires. He was curious as he saw them deep in conversation. They were toyingly snarling at him but he looked calm. After they came to an agreement on something, West left. Edward then strode towards the group of vampires.

"Ah… good to meet one of our kind here," a girl around sixteen spoke.

Edward nodded.

"My family and I are residing here in Forks," Edward explained.

"We are merely passing by. We have…business to attend to," she replied.

"I gather it's nothing to endanger our position here in Forks," Edward asked.

"None of that, I assure you. We are merely making a trade. Now if you will excuse us," she said, and they left.

Trade huh? With West?

Who the hell is this guy?

Edward got back into his car, and drove back home. He can't stop it. He can't stop himself from caring about her. From missing her every touch and from falling head over heels for her.

He loved her.

Bella was having dinner until Charlie said something that made her heart race.

"So, you and Edward, ah are you guys, you know…"

"Ew… dad. Please don't give me all that crap. I wouldn't look at him twice if it hadn't been your idea for him to be my chauffeur," Bella stuck her tongue out.

"He's a good kid," Charlie said.

"Too good," Bella muttered under her breath.

After cleaning up, Bella headed to her room. She was exhausted since she had slept late the night before. She turned the handle and open the door, just to see Edward's pale figure perching near her window.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked outraged. However his features were so grave that Bella instantly became alert.

"Edward?"

"Be careful around West," he growled softly.

"What are you trying to say here?" Bella whispered.

"I ran into a couple of vampires on my way home and-"

"He's not a vampire,"

"I didn't say he was, but he was hanging out with them, and trust me they're not vegetarians,"

"What are you saying here Edward?" Bella asked starting to get worried.

"He had a deal with them," Bella froze. No. No.

"What deal?"she pondered.

"I don't know, their minds are very simple go to Forks and meet West," Edward finished.

"Get out," Bella growled. Edward gazed at her and glided towards her.

"I'm sorry," and he really meant it. He looked at her for the last time and jumped from her window. Bella sobbed. Why can't she have a normal life? She wished she was dead.

At the same time, her cell rang. She picked it up.

"Hey," West.

"Hey. How's dinner?" Bella forced herself to ask.

"I skipped it. I've got a surprise for you… Meet me at the old factory at nine?"

"Sure, meet you then," Bella said and hung up.

What are you hiding West?


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, you looked pretty," West said and planted a kiss on her lips. How she wished Edward didn't warn her.

"So what's the surprise?" Bella asked.

"Ow, comeon Is, you can wait a little longer can't you? They'll be here in a minute. Please, I want to be with you for a while first," West said.

"They?" Bella asked.

"Did I say they? I swore I said it," West assured her.

"It's a trap isn't it?" Bella pushed him away. She ran towards the door trying to get out.

"I had it specially made for you. Pure metal and locked from the outside," West said calmly. Bella slammed her fist into the metal door, and not even a scratch on it. Bella whirled around to face him.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I give you to the vampires, and they give me my immortality," he said simply.

Bella slapped him.

"West, are you CRAZY! These are vampires we're talking here! You wanna trade me for an eternity of blood drinking!" Bella yelled.

"I HAD A TUMOR IN MY BRAIN! I'm going to die in a few weeks, Is. It's the only choice that I have!" West screamed at her.

"I'm sorry," she truly was.

"Well so am I," West said.

"Please don't do this West! This is not the way, please… let me out," Bella croaked.

"Even if I want to, I can't," he said.

Bella took out her phone to have West lunging at it.

"No!"

Bella grabbed him by the throat and growled.

"You're pathetic, you know that? They're not the tooth fairies. They leave holes in your freaking flesh and drink you dry. Can I not register you on that?!?" Bella said gripping him tighter. He was choking in her grip.

"St-stupid!" he choked.

Bella released him.

"Your life's being damned, Is. You'll be hunted while you still breathe. You think you're the hunter? You're the hunted. Think of what you're going to do for me, I'll live!" he laughed.

Bella punched him hard in the face.

He was knocked out.

"If you're not dead, you better be," Bella muttered and dialed on her phone.

"Bella." Edward answered.

"I'm locked up from the inside of the old factory down in Everton main street," she could hear the squeal of his car tires as he answered,

"On my way,"

"Please hur- GAH!" Bella choked as she felt cold hands pressing around her throat. She elbowed her attacker and was released. She turned around to find fifty bloodthirsty vampires snarling at her.

Bella went into combat mode.

One to fifty or more.

She was outnumbered.

She rounded her odds and started to swing a kick at a vampire on her right. He ducked. She went into a crouch and swung around her attackers. She aimed a fist at a vampire and ducked as another lunged at her with his fist. She jumped and made a leap at an angle at vampire on the left and planted her heel on his eyes. He howled in pain as blood spluttered Bella. Bella spit his blood out and advanced on them, trying to grip his head and yanked. It went off, squirting her with more blood.

She then turned to a she-vamp in front of her and rammed her fist into her mouth. Bella gasped when she felt her stab of pain on her back and turned to see another she- vamp grazing her back with her nails. Bella shot her hand out to hers and then went a loud snap, and off drop her hand.

They were getting closer to her and she was outnumbered. She was backing towards the wall when a pair of strong arms held her. Bella breathed a signed, knowing Edward was behind her. Until he bit her.

She did a summersalt and felt increadible pain of teeth being plucked from her flesh as she turned around.

Not Edward. Now Bella was picturing herself as dinner as she tried to rake her brain for an escape.

She had her back to the metal door, praying that by some mere miracle Edward would come.

She was staring at the vampires until she noticed Righty the vampire, the one where she yanked off his left arm. And his girlfriend was ready to eat her. Plan. Girlfriend.

Bella jumped and send a kick in the chest of the vampire nearest to her and landed next to girlfriend. Bella yanked her flaming red hair and dragged her towards the door.

Righty was alarmed and held out his remaining arm to restrain his buddies.

"You let me go, and I'll let Red go," Bella said.

Red was whimpering against her grip, making them advancing more towards her.

"Ah, ah , ah. Compromise here. It's her head," Bella threatened.

"It's alright pet, I won't let the bitch hurt you," Righty said and he growled.

The next thing the door was unlock by some other vampires on the other side. They dare not touch her. Bella counted to five and threw Red towards Righty and ran with all her might.

They were giving chase to her. Her legs couldn't go any further. She was slowing down until she felt a pair of hands on her and tried to fight off. This time it was Edward. He pulled her into Rosalie's red convertible and cover his hand over her mouth and pushed her to the floor of the car, his body squashing on top of hers.

"Shh…" he said.

Rosalie was driving and Alice was sitting at the passenger seat. Edward shifted his position so Bella was hidden beneath him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rosalie asked as fists pounded on her car window.

"We're after our meal… you prick!" one snarled at her.

"Get out of my face," Rosalie snarled back.

"Who is that behind you?" the vampire asked.

Alice leaned across Rosalie, and smirked.

"He's our meal."

Rosalie sped off.


	13. Chapter 13

After driving for what a solid half hours, the car squealed. The next thing Bella remembered was hearing the sound of glass breaking and a pair of hands dragging her out through the car window. The vampires had followed her. She leaned against the car and staggered as the vampire slammed his fist at her stomach. She dropped to her feet, blood oozing out from the corner of her mouth. The vampire kicked her face and sent her flying across the road. Bella was near unconsciousness as she looked up to see Edward tackling five vampires at a time. Alice was pinned down by a few vampires as Rosalie fought her way viciously towards Alice. At that same moment, Bella heard it loud and clear when Rosalie snapped her beautiful head at her direction.

"Get up and fight!" she snarled.

Bella dragged herself to her feet and swung at a 180 degree angle at the vampire nearest to her.

She jumped and slammed her fist into his head, driving a kink in his skull. She hoisted herself onto his body, and climbed to his shoulders, locked her feet securely onto his neck and placed her hands on his head. She yanked his head off completely. She then ran towards Alice and helped her up. They were back to back, being circled by eight vampires.

"How many can you take?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to find OUT!" Bella said and she rammed her fist into the vampire opposite her. There were roughly 20 vamps left. Bella was ready to tear a vampire apart when Red came out of nowhere and rammed a hot burning pole into the Bella's back. Bella's screamed were so eerie that all the vampires slide to the floor, covering their ears. Red didn't release the pole from her skin. Bella used every ounce of energy that she had left to turn and slammed her right hand right into Red's neck. Bella's hand went right through it. Before she knew it, Edward was right by her side and was supporting her as they ran.

"Come-on, we're done here," he said and threw her onto his back and ran. She could see Rosalie and Alice were already leaving and the vampires were running away. She was biting her tongue to keep from screaming as she felt the searing pain of the hot pole sunk into her flesh.

He was heading towards her house as he ran up her room and gently let her down. Bella was sweating in pain.

She stared at Edward and said, "Take my shirt off."

Edward was horrified as he looked at the fabric of her shirt burnt into her flesh. Bella reached towards her scarf and bind her mouth. Edward gulped and went to sit behind her. He was scared as he placed his trembling hands onto her shirt.

"On three," he choked. Bella nodded.

"One… two-,"and he yanked as hard as he could. Bella screamed so hard that it hurt to be in the same house as her. Luckily Charlie was hanging out at his friends. Edward watch in horror at what he was holding and threw them aside. The remaining of whatever's left of Bella's shirt stuck to huge clumps of her flesh. He was shocked by how she could handle this sort of pain as she fell to the floor. It was then that it hit him that she was pretty much human before he lifted her and carried her towards Carlisle.

By the time he reached the Cullen house, Carlisle was busy tending to Alice's wounds. They all gawked at him as they stared at Bella's bare back. It was a mess indeed. Carlisle got to his feet and tended to her.

"Who could even do this to a human?" he said outraged. Edward was clenching and unclenching his fist as he stared at Bella. But the whole house went silent as everyone looked in awe at her flesh, starting to seal itself. Until her eyes snapped open, and screamed,

"FIRE!"

Bella rolled and fell off the sofa. Edward caught her before she made contact with the floor. He wrapped his hands on her, holding her down as she thrashed on the floor. Jasper who was around the corner was trying his best to soothe her. Rosalie walked calmly towards Bella and kneeled down. She pushed Bella up and touched her shoulder.

"She got bitten," Rosalie pointed out.

Bella was constantly screaming about fire as Carlisle held her legs down. Esme came over and whispered calmly to Bella.

"You are not a normal girl. You are strong. You are the power. You were chosen of all people. You're the hunter,"

At that, Bella's eyes flew open. She was clearly fighting the transformation hard.

"Don't give up, Bella," Carlisle said.

She reached towards Edward who was nearest to her and held him. Bella was gripping him so hard that they can hear his bone cracking. Edward held still. After what seemed like ages, Bella released him. Carlisle held her and laid her gently on the floor.

"Is she…" Emmett asked.

"She has to decide herself," Carlisle said and left.

Everyone except Edward and Esme stayed. They went to clean her up of her wound and blood. Edward never let go of Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

_I could feel the fire surrounding me as I tried to run for cover. It was 100 degree down here and I looked like I've just stepped out of the shower, wet with sweat. The fire was spreading towards me and caught on the sleeve of my shirt. I was screaming as the fire leapt to my face. I felt like dancing with fire. And either of us could keep on dancing. It just depended on who's the first to stop. I want to stop. I've got nothing to loose. Charlie can take care of himself. Renee had Phil. I'm just the ugly one in the family picture. Dedicated to spend the rest of my life hunting creatures of the darkness. Let someone else do it. I deserve an early retirement. All I have to do is let go. _

**Bella.**

_What the?!? That voice… so angelic and beautiful calling out to me…_

**Please come back…**

_The voice of an angel weeping? Angels do not weep…do they? But then there's this other voice screaming at me to let go._

**Come back…Bella.**

**LET GO!**

**I **_can't concentrate which was which…_

**Bella…I…I love you…**

_**EDWARD!**_

At that very moment, Bella sat bolted upright, shouting Edward's name. Edward immediately went to her side. They stared at each other for a while with Bella breathing heavily.

"Hey," Edward smiled. Oh, how Bella loved his smile.

"Hey,"she smiled. Edward reached forward to stroke her hair gently. She leaned forward, her scent perfumed the air.

"Thanks," she said.

"What for?" Edward grinned.

"For making me stay human," she smiled sadly. They've reached an understatement.

"We can't ever…this can't ever be…," Bella murmured, hating herself for ruining the moment.

"I know," Edward said and held her hand. Neither do anything to go.

"I heard you… when I wasn't really awake," Bella said.

"Do you? Love me?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah…I tried not to…"Bella explained.

"But I can't seemed to stop," Edward finished for her.

"One of us has to go here," Bella laughed half heartedly. Edward nodded. Still neither moved.

"For one you're 82 years older than me," Bella joked. Before she knew it, Edward had leaned onto her and kissed her. Bella didn't want it to end. She wanted so much of it. They were both hungry for it…love. Bella did the only thing that's right as she pushed at his chest. She did the bravest thing that she ever had.

"So, I'll see you around?" she said and turned to leave. Edward let her go. She wanted one thing that he himself couldn't give her. A future. He never thought that he'll ever love anyone as much as Bella. And he was going to let her go.

Because he loved her.

Always.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't want you to go," Edward's soft voice mused. He was in Bella's room, kneeling next to her bed. Bella's breath was caught in her throat. He's making everything harder than it already was. She had tried her best to not to be more than just buddies at school and even worst not to think of him.

"Edward, please… I can't," Bella choked back her tears. She wanted him so much. She didn't want to admit how she had cried herself to sleep every night or when she saw a perfect couple together. It just doesn't work. She looked down at her palm and remembered just how much she wasn't over Edward.

"But I want you," Edward said. He rose and went to lie on the other side of her bed. He reached towards her and held her spoon style. Bella did not object. She turned to face him. Man, he felt so good. She was about to lean into him when she felt his arms suddenly moved away from her waist and his weight left the bed. She leapt from her bed, smoldered and looked at him…and opened her mouth to scream. All she could see was what was left of Edward's body part. His body was dismembered from his body and she turned to look in the direction of a blonde haired vampire holding Edward's head.

"Aw…too bad," he said and laughed.

Bella bolted from her bed and fell on the floor with a thud. Her clothes were clinging on to her sweaty body. Her breathing was ragged as she kept on reminding herself. She groaned and dragged herself into the bathroom. She was having an uneasy feeling that she always get when she had the feeling that something bad was coming. She shivered even as she stood under the hot shower. Being a hunter gets her paranoid. And these feelings are B-A-D bad. She swore as she headed towards her closet to put on a pair of denim shorts and a white v-neck shirt. She held her hair up in a ponytail and went to make sure what she saw was just a dream. She put on a pair of converse sneakers and started to jog towards Edward's house. It was still pretty dark as Bella walked. But thanks to her hunter abilities, she can see in the dark. By the time she reached his house, only Edward's car was left at the garage. She walked up to the front door and nervously rapped her knuckles on it. The door opened to reveal a half naked Edward, his perfect hair sticking up in different directions as he registered Bella standing at the front of his house in a cute shirt that wasn't doing a very good job in concealing her. His eyes then traveled down to her legs and wow were those the longest legs that he had ever seen. He was seized with lust as he took in her new scent lingering all over her body. Vanilla. Edward took a breath which makes things a lot worst and asked, finally registering that Bella standing at the front door at five in the morning was not good.

"Hey… is everything okay?"

She gazed up at him, her face clouded.

"That's what I'm going to ask. You're okay,right?"

He was thrown by the alarm of her voice.

"Sure, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Bad dream…overreacting as usual. I can't differentiate between bad nights and hunter alert," she sighed.

"What happened?" Edward said and went to put on his shirt laying on the couch, a polite gesture which he himself dislike.

"I dreamt you were you know… disconnected," she said halfheartedly.

"It's just a dream," he soothe her, restraining from going and comfort her in his hands.

"It felt real,"Bella replied.

"What did you dream yesterday?" Edward asked. Bella blushed.

"But what if-," this time Edward silenced her with a kiss. When they let go of each other, they came on again. They both moved as one. Bella was afraid by the mere intensity of it as she pulled away.

"I have-to-to g-go," she stammered, backing against the door.

Edward walked towards her and they kissed again. Edward groaned and pulled away.

"You have to go,"

"This is me, leaving," Bella smiled meekly before they rammed into one another and kissed. Edward wanted more as his passion rose.

_**The couch- if only I could**_

_**No**_

"Oh, Edward, you feel-" Bella gasped. It took Edward's all will power to stop from the kiss.

"Hmm… I like this.. seeing you first thing in the morning…," Bella said.

"It's actually bedtime for me on Saturdays," he said.

"I thought vampires can't sleep," Bella replied blankly.

"We can try to rest our eyes…like meditating,"he explained.

"Well then I like seeing you at bedtime," she smiled. Damn… she realized how stupid that sounded. She blushed even red.

"Well. you know what I mean," she said clearly embarrassed.

"I think so… what do you actually mean?" he smiled.

"Bye." Bella said as she fled towards the door.

Edward followed suit.

"You haven't tell me what you want for your birthday," he smiled coyly.

Bella turned and gave him her flirtatious smile and said over her shoulder.

"Surprise me…"

Aw… comeon guys… I won't stop just yet… what ending I have is far worst than chapter14…wait and see


	16. Chapter 16

"Bella! Phone call for you!" Charlie's voice erupted throughout the house. Bella who was hanging upside down from her bed reading Wuthering Heights fell on her head. She then jumped and reached for the phone.

"Put the phone down, Charlie," Bella said through the mouthpiece. Once she was sure that Charlie did what she had instructed, she spoke to the caller.

"Hello,"

"Isabella," Bella froze. Damn.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't hang up right now," Bella said slowly.

"If you hang up now, which you might then you won't know what I'm about to tell you,"

Bella sighed.

"What's up, boss?"

"Be serious here, Isabella! This is your duty, not your part time job! You have to treat it with responsibility and dignity," the voice replied.

"And it's my honor to fight against the forces of blah, blah, blah. Can you just skip the speech and get back to planet doom?" Bella said annoyingly.

"Can you meet me down at Forks?"

"Where?"

"The Du Lac café in five minutes? You're a fast walker," the voice replied.

"Excuse me, do you expect me to go running downtown in my underwear? twenty minutes," Bella snapped.

"Agreed" and they hung up.

What now? Bella sighed as she gets herself ready.

"Good morning, Isabella. Have a seat," Vern said as soon as Bella arrived at the Du Lac.

"Please don't call me that if you wish to keep the shape of your head," Bella breathed.

"Ah, you are as polite as ever," he replied and sipped his tea.

"Will you just get to the point?" Bella snapped impatiently.

"Aw, come on Vern, its not like I won't notice the vampires… if I came across one, sure I'll kill them but,"

"But you do not understand! this is not something that you can take for granted just because!" Vern shot at her.

"Take for granted? Take for granted! You and the council took me for granted! My life was in danger no thanks to you ordering me to patrol every night down the streets! You wouldn't care less if I flunk my grades at school or get grounded by my parents. Thanks to you guys, I have to move to this rainforest where vampires came to pay me monthly visits and my mum treats me like a deceased child rampaging in her dormai-"

Vern slapped her across her face.

"I train you to protect innocent lives and bring balance to our people, and all you care about is your social life! Hunters before you take their duties readily and actually listened to their commanders. It was a disgrace to have you as my hunter," he spat. They were both fuming at each other.

"You're not my father," Bella spat at him as she lifted her hands to wipe the blood of her nose, due to Vern's strike.

Vern ignored her.

"I came here to warn you that a dark evil is coming your way. The elders could not sense what it is, and had proceeded to ask you to be caution. And if I were your father, I'll send you to an mental institution and have you locked up. I had brought a few references for you to see if you need them. Goodbye," he said and stood.

Bella opened her mouth and spat a mouthful of blood at him.

"Do not underestimate me," she said as he took out his handkerchief to wipe his face.

"I never do," he gave a curt bow and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella was still wiping the blood when she heard quick footsteps and to turn just in time to see Edward sitting down opposite her. It was then did she realize that everyone was looking at her.

"I do not want your sympathy at the moment," Bella muttered.

"Who was that?" he asked politely.

Bella eyed him for a while.

"My watcher. After my encounter with the cloaked group, he came along and guided me along the way to everything…but I couldn't catch up with him. Sure he started out with simple request, see vampire, kill vampire. Then his demands increased to staying up till five in the morning to patrol the streets. He didn't care if I lack eight hours of sleep or if my mother wouldn't notice anything weird about me. He didn't even approve of me having a life anymore. He made me quit school and isolate myself from my friends and family and only dedicating my life as a hunter. I couldn't do that. He didn't give me any choice.

After I was expelled, he was delighted. What he didn't know was that I'm gonna move to Forks and start all over. He was damn pissed. What those vampires did to me that day is nothing compared to what he did to me. Now all of a sudden he's back giving me crazy warnings and stuff,"

"What warning?" Edward asked quietly.

"The usual. The big bad coming towards my direction,"

"You're not worried?"

"Why should I be worried? I'm receiving a warning from an ex employer, no big,"

"Who am I talking to now? Bella or Hunter?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go…clear my head,"

"I'll give you a ride,"

"No, really.Thanks. I'll walk. If I ride with you now, who knows what's gonna happen to either of us?" she said and left.

At that moment, Edward's phone rang.

"Yeah,"

"Edward, get home now, we have visitors," Carlisle replied.

He didn't need telling twice.

By the time he reached home, he saw Carlisle chatting away with the Volturi. When they noticed him, they nodded for him to go forward.

"Isn't it exciting? The first of us to come and see us! This is an honor for us all!" Jane said to Edward.

"He's coming?" Edward asked.

"On his way now," Jane smiled.

"Edward… I've heard that you have a new friend in town?" Aro spoke. At that moment, everyone went very still and sank to their knees.

"Master," Jane gasped as she looked up at the new company that entered the Cullen house

"Hello. You must be Jane… You are strong, maybe a place for you in my court some day," the man replied.

"Thank you, master," Jane said and bowed lower.

"Carlisle…your family?" he asked.

"Yes. Welcome to our home," Carlisle said.

"You are a favorite of mine, having such control and power…and your family…hmm…,"he said as he walked towards Rosalie. Rosalie was bowing so low that her long blond hair fell to the ground. He picked her chin up and stroked her face.

"Never have I seen such beauty as you," he said and glided towards Emmett.

"And you so strong…" he then turned towards Jasper.

"Yu can meddle with emotions I find…and a brave soldier no doubt?" he said and walked around Alice.

"Ah…you… I've heard a lot of you and your abilities…very rare," he said and turned lastly to Edward.

"You, Edward? You shall one day sit at my right hand…such a vampire as yourself,"

Everyone mumbled their thanks as he stood over them.

"It has been years…centuries since I come to see the progress of our kind, and till this very moment, I chose to meet another wonderful creature as ourselves, right here actually, in Forks?" he said and kneeled down to face Edward.

"I take that you know the hunter?" he said softly.

In an instant, Edward's head snapped up.

The man laughed softly.

"You love her?"

Edward nodded.

"I came all the way to Forks to meet her, to test her. So I will make you a deal in which you gain in both ways…if she pass, I'll leave her unharmed. But if she doesn't, I'll change her. And if any of you leaked this information of offer any help to her, she dies, agree?"

They all nodded at once in silence. Only Edward's screams were ragging in his head.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is Bella home, sir?" Edward asked as Charlie opened the door.

"No… she left to the club down in main street a few minutes ago… is something wrong?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Nothing," Edward said and left.

Damn.

Meanwhile…

"Pour me a beer," Bella ordered as she took a seat. The bartender stared at her, and asked for her ID.

"The lady asked for a beer," a deep voice sounded behind Bella. The bartender nodded and gave her a beer.

"I'll buy," the voice sounded again as Bella reached for her wallet.

"Take a seat," Bella indicated to the stool next to hers. This time she turned to look at him. And boy was she astounded. He was drop dead gorgeous as he surveyed her with a crooked smile. Her eyes then dropped to his slender six pack body. After a few minutes of ogling, Bella raised her can of beer and said thanks.

"It's a custom to treat a lady from where I came," he explained. Bella's heart skipped a beat.

"Where are you from?"

"Romania,"

"That's far from here…what brings you to this town?"

"Looking for a special something…," he smiled.

It took a while for Bella to breath.

"Special like how?"

"I dunno…special like hunter special?"

Bella was incredibly calm.

"What do you want?"

"Your name had traveled far across the earth…I would want to come and see it for myself,"

"Nothing much to see really,"

"But there is…I believe everyone has a craving…yours is for the dark side…you may deny it, but you wishes for a taste of evil sometimes,"

"Nope…but I do sometime crave for tuna sandwich, though,"

The guy leaned forward and yanked the collar of her shirt, revealing the teeth mark on her neck.

"You missed that," he whispered.

Bella immediately jumped to her feet. "Who are you?"

"I've forgotten my manners for a minute there…,"

"Are you another vampire wannabe?"

He raised his brows and smiled.

"You need to catch up on your fairy tales, Bella…" he said and sauntered off into the crowd.

"Hey, no running out of conversation!" Bella said as she chased after him.

Damn.

These people always go poof right in front of her.

By the time she reached home, she found a leather bound book wrapped neatly in red ribbon lay on her bed. With a note attached.

**Happy Birthday- Edward**

**Sorry…I'm totally icky stump. any idea's?**


	19. Chapter 19

A fairy tale? Bella was dubious when she opened the book. It was then did she remember the stranger at the club.

**You need to catch up on your fairy tale…**

She instantly sat rigid and started to flip through the book.

_Of all the creatures that hath walked the surface of earth, nothing was worst compared to the first evil of the blood luster. It lived off blood…feeding off villagers, licking the whole of humanity clean. Such dark evil was shadowing the humans, letting them to live in fear. A few brave lads may have tried to kill it, only to become its dinner. For it is invincible, no weapon invented could drive it to the grave. _

_It was on that very day; where it preyed on a monk on his way to church did it met its ends. The monk was scared to death, begging for mercy and fell near a branch with a pointed end. He gripped his hands around the branch as his last hope of survival and rammed it as hard as he can into the depth of the vampire's heart and exploded into dust. _

_Besides the first vampire, there was the werewolf, the valkolak which walked in the form of-_

And Bella slammed the book shut. She was having a headache as she tried with effort to understand what Edward wanted her to understand.

She eyed her cell phone…only a few inches away.

"She is an interesting girl… I won't be surprised if Edward was attracted to her," he said with a sneer. Jane chuckled in the dark.

"What are you doing here still, Edward? It is her birthday…you wouldn't want to hurt her feelings would you?"

"You gave me instructions to keep quiet about you to her," Edward mumbled.

"But not to avoid her entirely… go now… get some flowers, some chocolates and whatever you young people do these days…I won't budge you," he said with a soft laugh as he pushed Edward towards his Silver Volvo.

That was when his cell phone rang.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?"

Edward picked it up.

"Edward,"

"Bella…happy birthday."

"Edward what is-?"

"I'll be over in a sec,"

Edward's heart was ready to leap when the master sneered at him.

"Edward are you trying to tell me some-"

"Give me one hour," Edward choked.

"But I…okay," she sighed.

"You better go then…Edward. Remember…"

Bella was impatient as she sat on her bed. She was worried when she listened to Edward, knowing something was a bit off. She knew better to push and had agreed to wait for him later on.

She was starting to doze off until she heard the sound of her bedroom window opening. She immediately sat bolted upright.

"Edward?"

"Sorry…but he'll get here a while later…" Bella shrank against the bed as she saw the stranger at the club leaning down on her.

"Who are you?" Bella gasped as she could not break away from his glare.

"You still haven't figured it out? Hunter?" he said as he stroked her chin.

"No."

"Well all you have to do was to say please…"

Bella couldn't move as if she was hypnotized.

"Please…"

He leaned on her and placed his lips near her left ear and whispered so softly that made Bella shivered uncontrollably.

"The first vampire."


	20. Attention

First and foremost I would like to apologize to all my fans for the hangup on my story. It had seemed ages since I wrote on it. Almost a year now. I was thinking of deleting the story because for one, the writing is poorly done. Two the story is not what I seek to show the world. However, due to the continuous support from you all, I'm gonna write again. Actually I've started on something new. A novel of an assassination and supernatural, so watch out;p I might put it as ebook…you might never know.

So this time, chapter 20 will be far better in every sort of aspect.

I owe you all at least that much.

The premiere of chapter 20 will be coming soon in two to three days.

So sit back and enjoy.

This are for my fans;p

xoxo- you know you love me


	21. Chapter 20

There was a deep growling noise coming from a distance as Bella tried to regain conciousness

"Let go of her!"

Dracula turned to face Edward, letting Bella drop to the floor. Slowly he rose and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeves.

"She tastes sweet… very sweet. Do you wanna have a sip?"

Edward let out a snarl as Dracula bent to pick her up. Edward slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Or else what? Are you trying to disgrace yourself for a mortal? A mere human girl? You can't love… someone who hates us!"

Dracula reached for Edward's wrist and yanked it down. Edward roared as he was slammed against the window. The pieces of glass were piercing his back.

"You're a fool to stop me… do you honestly think that she cares about you? Are you willing to die for her?"

"Better for her than for you," Edward smirked and tried to over throw Dracula.

"Do you think you can kill me?"

Dracula hurled him out of the window. Edward tried to get up but was held down by him.Dracula's mouth watered with venom as he held him down.

"I'm the first guy, Edward. I not as fragile as you…you can't kill me…Get it into that thick head of yo-"

"He can't but I can, Mr Fang," Bella said as she plunged the sharp end of her table legs through his chest. He exploded into dust.

Bella reached her hand towards Edward.

"You okay?"

"Are you okay? He bit you," Edward spite.

"I don't die easily too," Bella tried to joke.

"I don't wanna lose you,"

"Neither do I, but you and I can't kid ourselves much longer…this relationship is bound to be doomed,"

"I know… I can't offer you a better future, Bella… You're gonna end up dead sooner or later,"

"This can't ever be anything…"

"I know"

"The sooner I get out of town the better,"

"I'll miss you"

"I won't forget you."

Bella stood up and turned, walking back into her house. She uncleanched her fist, to see a red rose.

"My heart might be dead, like that rose, but it belongs to you,"

Previously I posted a chapter 21 which really sucked so here ya go. You can add me at my facebook: my username is Paula Rosalie my email: harrypotterreturns at gmail dot com


End file.
